How Could You do that to me?
by ComeOnWe'reTeamSparia
Summary: Did Aria actually forgive Spencer for betraying her by kidnapping Malcolm and causing her to break up with the love of her life? What should have happened in 4x01


**Hi! So this idea has been bugging me for a while. I really wanted this to happen in the show, or at least have a confrontation scene between Aria and Spencer but it didn't happen :/ So instead I wrote this. It's a one shot of Aria confronting Spencer about her joining the A team and betraying her by kidnapping Malcolm thus making her break up with Ezra. I'm writing this for me and for anyone who would have loved to see an intense Sparia scene happen. This takes place at night during 4x01. Enjoy and please review and let me know what you think :D**

* * *

It was 11 pm on a Saturday night. Spencer was in her room lying down on her bed and staring at her ceiling while reflecting on all the events that have happened within the past few weeks. Events such as; finding out that Toby was part of the A team, her breakdown, Toby's death, her ending up in Radley, her joining the A team and finding out that Toby was actually alive, Toby confessing that he joined the team so he could protect her, the possibility that Alison might actually be alive and is Red Coat, Wilden's death and the fact that Mona was now one of shook her head and sighed. Just as she thought about getting up and changing into her pjs so she could get some sleep, she heard someone banging hard on her front door. Wondering who it could be, Spencer went downstairs and opened the door. Relieved, she saw that it was only Aria.

"Hey Aria" greeted Spencer. "What's wrong? you were banging on the door pretty hard there." "Shut up" growled Aria. "Woah are you okay?" asked Spencer feeling concerned yet also feeling hurt that Aria would tell her to shut up. "No! No I am not okay! does it LOOK like I'm okay?!" yelled the tiny brunette. Spencer, taken aback, took a good look at Aria. She noticed that Aria was wearing sweats, had zero makeup on and her hair looked as if it hasn't been brushed in days even though it was done earlier in the day for Wilden's funeral. Spencer also noticed that Aria's eyes were darker than usual and the twinkle that was usually always in her eyes, has disappeared. "Are you done checking me out now?" Aria asked bitterly as she walked into the Hastings kitchen.

Spencer noticed that there was something off about the way Aria was walking and acting. "Aria are you drunk?" Asked Spencer. "No I'm not drunk! having a few shots of Vodka is not getting drunk." This alerted Spencer. "You had Vodka?! Oh my God, Aria you know that your body doesn't handle alcohol that well!" "Oh so now you care about me!?" Aria spat out. The question caught Spencer off guard. "What do you mean? I've always cared about you Aria." "Oh yeah! You've always cared about me!" Aria yelled while stepping right in front of Spencer. "So explain this then. How is you joining the A team and kidnapping my boyfriend's seven year old son caring about me?! How is betraying me caring about me?! How is making me need to break up with my boyfriend in order to keep him and his son safe caring about me?! How is taking away the only thing I love in my life caring about me?!"

Spencer felt a twinge of guilt. So that's what this is about, she thought. "Aria, I-" Spencer began but was right away intrrupted by Aria. "No! I know what you're going to say" Aria yelled out while trying not to slur her words. " Y-yo-you're going to try to appologize to me and tell me that you had no choice. That you just _had_ to check whether Toby was really dead or alive. And then after appologizing, you expect me to put this all behind me and tell you that what you did was okay. Well guess what Spencer, it wasn't! It never will be okay! You _betrayed _me. You hurt me in ways that I never thought you would. You took away the only person that made me feel safe and loved. While you were closing yourself off and rejecting my help, I only had Ezra to count on to help me. You took yourself away from me and then you took my boyfriend away from me. The only person that hugged me, kissed me, comforted me while all this crazy A and Red Coat stuff were going on! You made me break up with the person that gave me a reason to live! The reason that made me hold on just one more day!"

At this point, Aria collapsed on the floor with sobs shaking her body. She was already a tiny girl but seeing her this fragile and broken broke Spencer's heart. Worst of all, Spencer knew that Aria was right about every word. She knew that she was the one who betrayed her. The one who kidnapped Malcolm causing her to break up with Ezra. What she didn't know however, was that Aria was finding it so hard to live. "Aria baby I am so sorry. I am so so so sorry" cried Spencer as she knelt to the ground to hold her best friend in her arms. "I am so sorry I betrayed you for my own selfish reasons. I'm so sorry that I caused you to break up with Ezra and I am so so so sorry that I shut you out and didn't realize that you were hurting too." Spencer apologized as she rocked Aria's shaking body from side to side.

As Aria was still sobbing, she looked up at Spencer with eyes that were just so broken and full of hurt, that they could have broken the strongest of hearts. "I lost you and then I lost Ezra. My parents are barely there for me. Hanna and Emily are great but they have a lot to worry about already. I lost Alison and A will not leave us alone. I can't do it anymore. I can't _feel _anymore. There's no reason to go on anymore. I've lost hope in everything. You were right, hope _does _breed eternal misery, and I don't know how much of this misery I can still take."

Aria looked dead serious about what she was saying which highly alerted Spencer. Spencer then lifted Aria's chin and looked straight into her eyes and said "Aria Montgomery you are strong and you know it. You never lost me and you never ever will. You'll get through this and I, Hanna and Emily will be right beside you, supporting you. Aria I never wanted to hurt you but Mona told me I had to betray my closest friend in order to earn her trust. I had to pick you. You're the closest to me. You're my other half Aria. You're the Aria in Team Sparia. It breaks my heart seeing you this broken and hearing you say that you want to give up. Aria you've never lost me but I can't lose you either. I know this is hard for you but you'll get through it because like I once said, _you're little but you're big_. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met Aria, and I'm not going to stand here and watch you doubt that!"

Spencer had then broken down into tears. She couldn't live with herself while knowing that she was the reason Aria felt like she couldn't go on anymore. Aria then asked Spencer something she would've never thought she would ask. "Could you kiss me?" At first Spencer thought she misheard or that it was just the vodka talking. When Aria saw Spencer's confused face, she repeated her request again. "Kiss me Spencer. Please make me feel something- anything." Spencer knew that she couldn't say no to her and she understood the reasons behind Aria's request. Aria was broken and fragile and she needed to feel something. She needed to feel that she was still loved in this cruel world. As Spencer knelt down and kissed Aria's lips, slowly at first but then more passionately, she realized that she was in the same position as Aria and that she needed to feel something-anything too.

* * *

**OKAY! So that's that! I hope you liked it! It might not have been that great but I just really needed to write this. Haha. Please review and tell me what you think - if it was good or bad :D Reviews honestly make my day! AND since some people requested more chapters, let me know if you'd like me to continue it :) It might end up being a love story... ; ) haha so let me know what you'd like! :)**


End file.
